Breaking Point
by Quadrantje
Summary: What if... Sydney didn't vanish in the season's 2 finale? SV.


_This one too, I've written while being on vacation, apparently that's when I write the most. It took me a while however to get this typed up, because I've been kind of catching up for lost time since getting back. I've read more fics that I can count, have been hanging out with my friends a lot, been getting back on track with all the tv shows I've missed and in the mean time also reading Harry Potter 5 for the umpteenth time, so that I can start on the three other books I'm also anxious to read. (great book by the way, HP 5). Therefore I apologize for posting this so late and I assure you there's more coming, not to this fic, which is finished, but another new one. Hope you enjoy this and please review – thanks again to all you guys and girls who reviewed One Day In Your Life, I really appreciate it. Bye._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to 'Alias'. No infringement of copyright is intended and no money is being made off this._

* * *

Michael Vaughn rings the bell to the house Francie and Sydney share to pick up his girlfriend for their outing to Santa Barbara. The thought of being able to spend three whole days with Sydney, acting like a normal couple, makes his heart swell with happiness.

The door isn't opened immediately and he thinks that she's probably still busy packing and hasn't heard the doorbell. He rings again, silently grinning about how she can pack in minutes if she has to go on a mission, but doesn't know what to take with her on a romantic vacation by the beach. After a few minutes, he realizes that something must be wrong, because he doesn't even hear sounds coming from the house.

,,Syd!" He yells, while knocking on the door. When he still doesn't hear anything he gets worried. Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly dials the number to the CIA and kicks in the door while waiting for Kendall to pick up his phone. He hurriedly makes his way to the living room, noting the destructions around him. Reaching the room, he sees even more signs of struggle, but no Sydney.

,,Kendall." He hears through his phone, and he immediately presses it against his ear.

,,Vaughn here." He walks on to Sydney's room, continuing to look around him, hoping to see her somewhere.

,,What is this about Agent Vaughn? Aren't you supposed to be off-duty?" Michael furrows his brow – he didn't think Kendall knew the term 'off-duty' – but doesn't linger on it.

,,I need a few agents send to agent Bristow's house. There's been a fight here. I'll also need some medical assistance, she may be injured." As he says those last words he spots Sydney, lying in a heap on the floor with blood stains on her clothes and face and seemingly unconscious. Without waiting for Kendall's answer he breaks the connection and drops the phone in his hurry to get to his injured girlfriend. He's relieved to see she's only asleep and wakes once he lifts her up to carry her to her bed.

,,Francie... Francie is the double." She manages to whisper, although she sounds exhausted. Vaughn now sees Francie's body on the other side of the room. He intends to walk over to her to check for a pulse, but stops when he feels Sydney's hand reaching for his.

,,She hurt Will. I saw him lying in the bathtub. I don't know if he's still alive."

,,There are agents on their way. They'll be here soon. I'll go check on Will." He squeezes her hand reassuringly and again attempts to walk away.

,,Don't go." There is a hint of fear in her voice and it's also evident in her beautiful brown eyes, floating with tears. He can't bear to do anything to leave her when she feels so helpless and so he sinks down on the bed, giving her a calming smile. She smiles back at him, but it's a weak and moisty one and it breaks his heart to see her like this.

,,I'm right here, Syd." Her smile grows a bit steadier and she closes her eyes again, feeling safe knowing Michael is with her. She softly drifts off to sleep.

A few minutes later he hears some vans pulling up in front of the house and a group of agents, lead by Jack, storm in. Vaughn softly untangles his hands from Sydney's and walks to the door of her room to meet them before they enter it. There he motions for them to be quiet and Jack walks toward him.

,,Agent Vaughn, what happened here?" All though he whispers, his voice still holds the superior tone characteristic for Jack Bristow.

,,Sydney discovered the double, it's Francie. I don't know what happened, because I only just got here myself, but it's obvious they fought. Sydney is pretty beat up, but she's asleep now. Francie's over there, I haven't checked on her yet. Sydney also said something about Will Tippin. It seems Francie wounded him. She said he's in the bathroom." He spoke fast, but soft, not wanting to wake Sydney from her healing slumber. Jack merely gives a quick nod and walks back to the rest of the agents who have searched the house. Michael focuses his attention once again on Sydney.

A field medic who has been checking over Francie/Allison stands up and walks over to the bed. Michael moves away to give her better access to Sydney. He's worried about her. He has seen her defeated, disbelieving, angry, sad, deceived, blaming herself, but never terrified. It makes him feel both scared and protective. Scared to see that strong woman, who's risen again after every setback and only gets stronger, to see her so fearful, so void of hope, What could break a woman like that? Betrayal, his mind fills in almost immediately. Being deceived by the last person she would ever suspect, just when she thinks it's safe, that's what would hurt Sydney the most. She's been betrayed so many times in her life, has deceived so many people because of the job she does. He silently swears never to betray her. And he aches to make sure no one can ever hurt her again. To take her to a safe place far away from all these lies and pretense and protect her from all the evils in the world.

He jumps out of his reverie when he feels a hand on his shoulder, giving him an encouraging slap. He turns his head to see a serious-looking Weiss standing on his right.

,,Hey man." He gives a small smile and focuses on Sydney again. They stay in a companionable silence, both looking at Sydney with concern etched on their faces. Until the medic stands up and turns her attention to Vaughn.

,,She's all right. Just a few cuts and bruises. It's best to let her sleep for a while." She begins to pack up her stuff when Michael stops her.

,,What about Francie?" The young agent seems to know whom he means, for she just looks at him for a few moments, obviously estimating if she can tell him.

,,Dead. Bullet straight through the heart." She finally tells. Then she picks up the first-aid kit and walks away. Eric just opens his mouth to say something when one of the other agents calls him from across the room. Giving a slight shrug instead, he walks over to her and Vaughn moves towards Sydney again. She is still sound asleep and he marvels at how peaceful she suddenly looks. He crouches down beside her and brushes an errant string of hair behind her ear.

,,You'll be okay, Syd." Her only answer is the small smile that appears on her face. Around him the CIA agents start to leave, taking the body of the fake-Francie and a seriously injured Will with them. The last to leave is Jack Bristow. He stops in the door opening and looks back at Michael.

,,I trust you take good care of her, Agent Vaughn." Without waiting for an answer he walks out, silently closing the door behind him. And a few moments later also the front door. Michael blinks once or twice in surprise; Sydney's dad had never really condoned their relationship. Then he looks back at her, all thoughts vanishing from his head as he falls victim to the same peace that has overtaken her. With a serene smile he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Sydney awakes the next day feeling stiff. She has dried blood on her face and large stains of it cling to her hair. She is still lying in her bed, while the curtains on the windows let through a ray of sunlight. It is obviously around noon. Except for her, the room is empty. She just notices the amounts of blood and the clothes in which she has slept, when the events of the previous night come back to her. Trembling a bit, she pulls a dressing gown over her dirty wear and walks to the living room, hoping to find Vaughn there; she doesn't want to be alone right now. True to her expectations, her former handler is sitting on the couch, reading a book. His face is in a slight frown, which breaks into a smile when he sees her. He puts aside his book as she sits down next to him and rests her head on his strong shoulder. After a moment of silence, she breaks their quiet.

,,I'm glad you're here." Her voice is soft and a note of underlying fear can be heard.

,,Are you okay?"

,,No." He drapes his arm around her shoulders; no comforting words are needed.

,,Can we go to your place?" She says, after what seems like hours. ,,I don't want to stay here after..." Her voice dies away as her mind drifts back to the events of the previous evening.

,,Sure." They don't immediately move; Sydney is still drawing strength from Michael's touch and can't let go. After a few minutes, he just picks her up and carries her to his car. The drive to his house goes by in total silence, as does the walk to his front door. Vaughn can see Sydney is still somewhat in a state of shock. Once inside his apartment, Sydney clings to her boyfriend, her guardian angel, and cries for hours. She cries for the loss of her best friend, Will's injuries, the emotional hardship Dixon is going through, the pain of loosing her childhood fantasies conjured about her mother. All the pent-up horrors of the last few months come out.

When she finally stops the sun has set and the moon is casting its pale light through the darkened room. All the while Vaughn has simply held her close, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He knows not to interfere, to let her get rid of all her demons herself. All she needs is knowing he's near, that he's there for her. She needs that strength to build her life again. To keep her sanity. For everyone has a breaking point, even Sydney Bristow. Tomorrow she'll be back to normal. Tomorrow she'll rise again, stronger than before. But not today. Today is a time for healing. To heal her spirit.

_**Fine**_


End file.
